For Awhile
by Shaanon
Summary: Tak banyak yang dapat ia lakukan, Akashi Seijuurou kini hanya dapat mengukir wajah familiar itu dalam memorinya. MuraAka. One-shot.


**For Awhile**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

**Rate: K+**

**Main Pair: MuraAka**

**Warnings: Possibly OOC. AU.**

**A/N: Lagi-lagi, berdasarkan prompt dari imagineyourotp dot tumblr dot com. Ehe. Penghilang writer block itu. Prompt lama, sih. Tapi... ya sudahlah. Enjoy :))  
**

* * *

_xxx_

_Imagine person A of your OTP losing their eyes, rendering them blind—and then person B sitting with them for hours, letting person A run their hands over their face so that person A won't forget what person B looks like._

_xxx_

* * *

Akashi kehilangan kedua matanya.

Ia tidak akan menyangka kalau pemakaian _Emperor's Eye _yang berlebihan akan berbalik menghancurkan kesehatan penglihatannya.

Senjata makan tuan, pepatah menyatakan.

Dan kini, sang kapten terkuat Rakuzan terpaksa harus hidup dalam dunia tanpa warna.

**xxx**

"Sampai jumpa, Sei-_chan_."

Suara lembut Mibuchi Reo lah yang terakhir menyapa pendengarannya, diikuti dengan suara pintu tertutup. Keheningan kini menggantikan semua kebisingan yang baru saja ditimbulkan oleh para anggota tim inti Rakuzan yang datang menjenguk kapten mereka.

Akashi Seijuurou kini terdiam. Jemarinya menyentuh perban laknat yang telah menggantikan matanya, terbalut rapi melingkari lingkar kepalanya. Berbagai macam kalimat dukungan dari teman-temannya tidak akan membuat jiwa Akashi kembali bersemangat.

Ia ingat, beberapa saat lalu Hayama Koutarou berujar kalau ia akan selalu menganggap Akashi sebagai kaptennya.

Haha. Omong kosong.

Cepat atau lambat, dirinya pasti akan digantikan. Walau Akashi tidak yakin siapa yang dapat menggantikan posisinya sebagai kapten tim terkuat itu dan memimpin para _Uncrowned Generals-_nya. Namun ia yakin, seseorang yang tidak dapat melihat tidak akan dibutuhkan dalam permainan basket, bukan?

Yah. Sayang sekali. Tetapi, apa daya, Tuhan berkata lain. Kalau ia mengatakan seorang manusia bernama Akashi Seijuurou harus buta, maka terjadilah. Setinggi-tingginya derajat Akashi di dunia, ia tidak akan dapat melawan kekuasaan Tuhan. Toh, dia bagaikan seekor semut bila dihadapkan dengan Yang Maha Kuasa.

Tidak ada yang dapat Akashi lakukan. Ia tidak dapat lagi membaca kelanjutan buku yang sedang dibacanya atau memainkan permainan favoritnya tanpa kepingan berbeda warnaitu. Yang dapat ia lakukan kini hanyalah diam, merasakan hembusan angin yang masuk melalui jendela kamar rumah sakit ini, serta bunyi detik jam yang bahkan ia tidak tahu dimana letak pastinya.

Setidaknya ia masih bersyukur—hanya penglihatan yang direnggut darinya.

**xxx**

Dobrakan pintu membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan, meskipun ia tidak tahu siapa tamu yang berani datang semalam ini.

"Aka-_chin_!"

Ah. Panggilan itu. Suara itu.

Tidak perlu melihat pun Akashi dapat dengan mudah mengetahui siapa tamunya.

"Atsu—"

Kalimatnya terhentikan oleh kehangatan asing yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Detak jantung pria yang lebih besar dapat terdengar jelas di telinga Akashi. Cepat. Begitu cepat, seakan jantung tersebut dapat meledak kapanpun, dan mengeluarkan segala macam kecemasan serta ketakutan yang telah lama terpendam.

Tetapi aneh. Akahi merasa nyaman.

Berharga.

Terlindungi.

Baru saja ia hendak tenggelam lebih dalam dalam kehangatan itu, Murasakibara melepaskan pelukannya. Kini sentuhan dua tangan besar dapat ia rasakan menempel di kedua sisi pipinya.

"Aka-_chin_, akan kuhancurkan orang yang berani membuatmu seperti ini."

Suara itu terdengar lebih berat dari yang Akashi ingat. Tidak ada keraguan dalam kalimatnya, seakan-akan dirinya dapat benar-benar menghancurkan siapapun yang telah merusak Akashi dengan mudah. Tetapi, tidak ada siapa-siapa dalam kasus ini. Menanggapi pernyataan barusan, Akashi menggeleng pelan. "Bukan siapapun. Ini semua salahku. Kau tidak perlu mengotori tanganmu, Atsushi."

Murasakibara menggertakkan giginya. Dirinya kini benar-benar ingin menghancurkan seseorang, meremukkan sesuatu, dan melampiaskan seluruh kekesalannya. Berbagai macam perasaan berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Antara kesal, sedih, kecewa, cemas—

Namun, sentuhan dari sang kapten pada punggung tangannya membuat seluruh persepsi negatif itu sirna. Hilang bersamaan dengan kalimat Akashi. "Jangan khawatir, Atsushi. Aku tidak apa-apa. Yang lebih penting, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini sudah malam, dan lagi sekarang hari Selasa. Besok kau ada sekolah, kan? Kenapa kau kemari?" Sayang sekali, ia tidak dapat menyelesaikan serbuan pertanyaannya dengan gertakkan—gunting di tangan,—seperti yang dulu sering ia lakukan.

"Aku—" Murasakibara memulai. Kalau Akashi dapat melihat wajahnya, mungkin ia akan mewanti-wanti Murasakibara untuk tersenyum dan menghilangkan wajah masam itu. Ia melanjutkan, "—ingin bertemu Aka-_chin._ Tahu kah kau bagaimana perasaanku saat aku Muro-_chin_ memberitahuku tentang keadaanmu? Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku berlari tanpa peduli protes dari Muro-_chin_ dan..."

"Shh..."

Telunjuk Akashi mencium bibir Murasakibara, mengisyaratkan sang penyandang status _center_ tim Yosen untuk diam. Kepingan lavender Murasakibara menatap perban putih bersih Akashi, dan melihat bibir mungil itu perlahan bergerak kembali.

"Atsushi... Biarkan aku menyentuh wajahmu."

Perintah yang sangat mudah, dan sama sekali tidak merugikan kedua belah pihak, tetapi mengapa Murasakibara merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam komando itu? Seakan-akan, saat Akashi menyentuh wajahnya, seluruh dunianya akan menghilang.

Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Murasakibara yakin itu. Perlahan ia menggenggam tangan yang lebih kecil, menuntunnya ke arah pipi sang kepala ungu. Telapak tangan Akashi terasa begitu dingin saat mereka menyentuhnya. Efek pendingin ruangan, mungkin. Namun, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, sentuhan itu kian menghangat, berbaur dengan suhu tubuh Murasakibara.

Tak banyak yang mereka lakukan. Setelah ia menyesuaikan diri, sedikit demi sedikit Akashi menarik garis tak kasat mata di wajah Murasakibara, menelusuri tiap liku wajah familiar itu. Selang beberapa waktu, tangan kedua ikut menyentuh wajah pemuda di depannya, merasakan kehangatan asing pada telapak tangannya. Yang disentuh menutup kedua mata, merasakan sentuhan aneh yang diberikan mantan kaptennya.

Mereka terdiam, mengikuti jalannya waktu, tidak menyadari kalau perlahan keheningan telah membawa mereka ke jam yang semakin larut. Rembulan telah menampakkan diri sepenuhnya di luar sana, dan Murasakibara yakin, kereta terakhir telah berangkat. Mungkin kalau Akashi tidak keberatan, ia dapat menginap di kamar ini, dan mengambil kereta pertama kembali ke kota asalnya besok pagi. Dan ia tidak akan yakin bisa datang tepat waktu ke sekolahnya besok. Biarlah ia terkena dampratan Himuro, yang penting kini ia bahagia bersama pemuda terkasihnya.

Masih dalam keheningan yang nyaman. Lagi-lagi, hanya detak jam serta helaan nafas pelan lah yang menjadi pemanis ruangan kubikel kecil itu. Pemuda merah itu berkali-kali menelusuri wajah Murasakibara, mengukir ingatan dalam ruang memori di otaknya. Perlahan, sentuhannya merambah ke arah surai anggur Murasakibara, jemari lentik menguntai helaian rambut itu. "Atsushi, rambutmu semakin panjang, 'eh?"

"Hm. Begitulah." Murasakibara menjawab sekadarnya, jiwanya masih terlarut oleh sentuhan Akashi. Ia melanjutkan, "Aku mau Aka-_chin_ yang memotongnya—seperti dulu."

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa lagi melakukan itu. Aku tidak akan tahu apa hasilnya nanti."

Bayangan akan Murasakibara dengan rambut panjang muncul di benaknya. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah saat _Winter Cup._ Dan yah, rambutnya sudah terlalu panjang untuk ukuran laki-laki, bahkan melebihi Mibuchi. Walau dengan ikat rambut, Akashi yakin rambut sepanjang itu akan membuat risih. Sayang sekali, Akashi tidak membawa guntingnya saat mereka terakhir kali bertemu.

Dan kini, ia menyesali tindakannya dulu.

Ia _sangat_ menyesali tindakannya.

Sang komandan menundukkan kepalanya, merasakan suatu sensasi lain dalam benaknya. Hatinya dipenuhi rasa-rasa yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia alami. Rasa nyeri di dadanya, rasa yang begitu menusuk. Masih dengan wajah Murasakibara dalam genggamannya, Akashi berkalut.

_[Tuhan, kumohon. Apapun selain dia. Jangan renggut dia dariku.]_

—Diam-diam, Akashi harus mengakui; kalau ia merindukan sepasang mata _heterochromia_-nya.

.

_End_


End file.
